Low Lantern
| ownertable = | staff = The "crew" | stafftable = | occupants = | services = | worship = | pipes = | tankards = | coins = | daggers = | quality = | price = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = }} The Low Lantern was a converted three-mast ship, the Low Lantern, used as a festhall, tavern, and gambling house in Baldur's Gate. It was often used as a place for covert meetings. Location Around 1366 DR, the Low Lantern cruised around the harbor of Baldur's Gate at night, but by 1482 DR it stayed at its mooring permanently. Structure The Low Lantern was once a well-kept seafaring vessel but by 1482 DR it was listing to one side and leaked often. The ship had three masts. Interior There were at least three levels below the upper deck. The first two decks were filled with bars and gambling tables. The lowest deck was split into small rooms that were available to rent. These rooms were often used by courtesans. By 1482 DR, leaks were a regular occurrence in the ship. Atmosphere The Low Lantern was often rowdy and loud, but fun. Parties were held on both the upper deck and the lower decks. There was an unspoken rule among the regular patrons regarding outsiders: don't pull a weapon unless they draw first. Services The Low Lantern offered drinks, gambling, and rooms to rent. Courtesans also offered their services there. The drinks served at the Low Lantern were said to be some of the most expensive on the Sword Coast. Drinks available around 1368 DR included Westgate Ruby, Suz-ale, Old One Eye, Dragon's Breath Beer, Luiren's Best, Shadowdark ale, and Bitter Black. For a fee, special parties in the rigging and sail booms could be arranged. For some adventurous customers, wedding nights were celebrated whilst up in the rigging or suspended over the waves from ropes and sail booms. Staff Around 1368 DR, the Low Lantern was owned by Lobar. Around 1482 DR, it was owned by Laraelra Thundreth. The workers at the Low Lantern were known as the "crew" and they were made up of ex-pirates. As well as serving the patrons, the "crew" also quelled large brawls and prevent fires. Patrons The patrons of the Low Lantern were largely thugs, rogues, and pirates. The Low Lantern was also popular with halflings. In 1368 DR, some patrons of the Low Lantern were Yago, Desreta, and Vay-ya, and Gorion's Ward and party may have visited. Rumors & Legends Some people believed that Laraelra Thundreth worked for the Guild. Despite their suspicions, the crew of the Low Lantern would adamantly deny these rumors. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: * Murder in Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus ;Video Games: * ''Baldur's Gate'' External Links * References Category:Ships Category:Festhalls Category:Taverns Category:Gambling dens Category:Locations in Eastway Category:Locations in the Lower City Category:Locations in Baldur's Gate Category:Locations on the Sword Coast Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations